<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Meeting with a Merc by Alto_128</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680261">A Meeting with a Merc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alto_128/pseuds/Alto_128'>Alto_128</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Une Histoire de Deux Mercenaires [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alto_128/pseuds/Alto_128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he wandered over to the pond, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him from the stairs to the dining hall. He caught their gaze and traced them to a raven-haired woman wearing a teal jacket.</p><p>‘Have we met?’ she asked plainly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Byleth meets Shamir and they have a spar. Sothis ships it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Une Histoire de Deux Mercenaires [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Meeting with a Merc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first oneshot I'm releasing after I shelved Deux Mercenaires sous les Nuages Blancs. Just a bit of fluff to kick things off. </p><p>As usual, in this continuity, I'm using French for Dagdan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You do know about the pond behind the dining hall, right? You can fish there! Give it a try, professor!’ exclaimed the Gatekeeper as he smiled broadly at Byleth.</p><p>‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ he replied, ‘Thank you.’ </p><p>‘That’s the way, professor! You’ll come to know the monastery like I know the inside of my helmet in no time!’</p><p><em>Strange analogy,</em> he thought as he walked away. <em>But I suppose I have time now to go fishing, if only for a bit.</em></p><p>As each day passed, he was becoming more accustomed to his new life at the Monastery as a professor. Just a few weeks ago, his students’ performance at the mock battle surpassed his expectations and secured an easy victory for the Black Eagles house. He was beginning to grow fond of his students’ unique personalities and habits, from Ferdinand’s one-sided rivalry with Edelgard, to Lindhardt’s constant sleepiness, to Bernadetta’s hermit tendencies. Okay, maybe those last two were bad examples as they were a source of irritation to him at times, but he had learnt to work with it to draw out their potential. Endearingly exasperating was how Byleth would describe teaching his class. As he wandered over to the pond, he noticed a pair of eyes watching him next to the stairs to the dining hall. He caught their gaze and traced them to a raven-haired woman wearing a teal jacket.</p><p>‘Have we met?’ she asked plainly. The woman stared at Byleth with an intense look in her violet eyes. He blinked in surprise at her sharp tone and stare. She was a little shorter than him, but he could see it in her eyes that she was a seasoned warrior. <em>One of the Knights, perhaps?</em> he wondered. Judging by the quiver filled with arrows on her hip, she was an archer and probably a skilled one at that. Before he could reply, however, she continued. </p><p>‘No. Sorry. You remind me of someone I know,’ she said before offering a hand and a polite smile. ‘The name’s Shamir. I’m one of the Knights of Seiros. I take it you’re the new professor?’</p><p>‘That would be correct,’ replied Byleth as he shook her hand cordially. ‘My name is Byleth. A pleasure to meet you.’</p><p>‘Likewise.’ </p><p>They released their handshake and she leant back onto the wall. Byleth looked expectantly at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something. </p><p>‘Apologies, I’m not really one for small talk,’ she said, catching his eye.</p><p>‘If I’m honest, me neither,’ he replied. She gave a low laugh.</p><p>‘I hear your students will be undertaking their first real mission this month to rout some bandits. Do you think they’re ready?’</p><p>He pondered on her question for a while. They definitely had the skills for it, that was certain, but he wasn’t sure whether they had the right mindset yet. The mindset of a fighter. The mindset to kill. Some of them he knew were ready and probably have already killed before. But it was the students who were softer, so to speak, that he was worried for. Lindhardt and Bernadetta in particular – the ones who were the least fond of battle.</p><p>‘I believe so,’ he replied. ‘Their skill is not lacking by any means, but…’</p><p>‘You’re worried if they’re able to deliver the killing blow, the <em>coup de grâce?'</em></p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘I see…’</p><p>They lapsed back into silence for a minute, each recalling their own life as a mercenary. </p><p>‘I don’t suppose you’re a stranger to the battlefield yourself,’ said Shamir at last.</p><p>‘No,’ Byleth answered, ‘I was born into a mercenary troupe. Ever since I can remember I’ve been wielding a sword.’</p><p>‘Interesting. I’ve been meaning to look for a new training partner. My usual one’s out on a mission this month – care to join me for practice sometime?’</p><p><em>I was going to go fishing, but this woman, Shamir, she intrigues me,</em> thought Byleth. <em>I guess I'll accept her offer.</em></p><p>‘Sure. I’m free now, if that’s alright with you.’</p><p>‘Alright. Let’s head to the training grounds, then.’</p><p>~~~</p><p>Shamir honestly didn’t know what to expect from Byleth in their spar. What she definitely didn’t expect was being reminded so strongly of him. Every sweep he made with his sword, every parry, every thrust was executed in an oh-so-achingly familiar fashion. <em>Focus, Shamir,</em> she thought to herself, <em>you can’t afford to get lost in the past. He’s gone now. Focus.</em></p><p>The wooden training weapons clashed together, strike after strike. Although she was primarily an archer, Shamir was no slouch at wielding a rapier. The weapon was somewhat of a rarity in Fódlan, whose  warriors favoured the broadsword – the light, thin blade was more common in her homeland of Dagda where it was used as a sidearm for archers like her. She had hidden her amusement under an impassive face when she saw Byleth’s look of surprise when she picked up the wooden replica of her sword, realising that he probably wasn’t used to fighting against a rapier.</p><p>What she didn’t realise, however, was how quickly he could adapt to counter it. She almost got too cocky at the start; after testing her guard with a few slashes, Byleth baited her into attacking him by opening himself up on the left. She took the opportunity and darted in with a thrust, only to be parried and counterattacked leaving her scrambling to block with the hilt of her rapier. As the blade caught on the protective hilt, they stared each other down with fiery determination before pushing each other simultaneously away. They circled each other silently like a pair of wolves about to fight.</p><p>Shamir recalled her old partner teaching her how to fence back when they were mercenaries in Dagda. She was their troupe’s best archer. He was their finest swordsman. In battle, they’d watch each other’s backs with their respective weapon, be it up close or at a distance. It was only natural that their mutual trust for each other during battle would turn into love over the years. She taught him how to shoot a bow, and in return he taught her how to throw knives and fight with a sword. Her proper rapier that she used in combat was in fact a gift from him, received only a few weeks before he was killed in action during the Dagda and Brigid War against the Empire.  </p><p>With bittersweet memories in her mind’s eye, she took the offensive. A few quick thrusts at chest level poked holes into Byleth’s guard, probing for any weak spots. Finding none, she flicked her wrist around and cut towards his neck with the tip of her sword. Raising his sword to block, he stepped forward counterattack with a few slashes. At a distance, the rapier is the superior weapon due to its loner reach. However, up close, a broadsword’s cutting power was not to be trifled with. It was all Shamir could do to keep stepping back and hastily parry Byleth’s quick slashes. </p><p>As she retreated, Shamir felt a wave of déjà vu wash over her. With a start, she realised that both Byleth’s techniques and strategies were almost identical to that of her old partner’s. The way he executed the strikes, down to where and when he attacked, feinted, parried or countered sent her back seven years to her sparring sessions with her partner. The way that they fought – it was eerie how similar they were. But now was not the time to get lost in the past, as a few strikes from Byleth that were a bit too close to comfort reminded her.</p><p>As Byleth pressed his advantage, Shamir saw an opportunity to strike. The slashing action of his sword left him vulnerable for a split second at the end of his attack. But there was little opportunity to exploit it as by the time she parried, he was already coming in with a strike to the other side. But if she ducked instead of parrying, then perhaps… </p><p>The moment came when Byleth swung his sword at her head. Quickly, she ducked under the strike and thrusted for his lower ribs. In surprise, he turned his body to the side and barely avoided the strike, exposing his abdomen to attack. Shamir cut sideways across his stomach before thrusting again without giving him time to react. She aimed for the neck, stopping centimetres away from his skin.</p><p><em>‘Échec et mat, Professeur,’</em> she said smugly.</p><p>He blinked as he eyed the tip of the wooden blade held at the side of his neck. </p><p>‘You’re certainly skilled. I’d hate to cross swords with you on the battlefield,’ he answered evenly.</p><p>‘Hah. Same to you.’ Shamir withdrew her blade and pointed it skywards in the traditional salute. Byleth did likewise. </p><p>‘I must say,’ he began, ‘I’ve never fought anyone as skilled at using a rapier as you before. I take it you’re from Dagda?’</p><p>‘That would be correct. Have you ever been there before?’</p><p>He had heard stories about the vast and mysterious continent to the west of Fódlan, beyond the Brigid archipelago. Much of its eastern regions had been razed by the Empire in their disproportionate counterattack, but it was a place that he would like to travel to if he had the time and resources.  </p><p>‘No, unfortunately. I’d like to visit one day.’</p><p>She hummed thoughtfully. ‘It’s a nice place. I want to return someday, but there wouldn’t be much to see. My hometown was among the territories destroyed by the Empire.’</p><p>‘My condolences.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry about it, the past is in the past. Nothing I can do about it now.’</p><p>As they hung the training weapons back onto their racks, the chimes of the monastery’s bells echoed in the distance. Their free time had ended for the day. She sighed as she thought about her report she had been neglecting to write. The spies under her command had been reporting back to her that there was suspicious troop movement within the Gaspard territory of the Kingdom. She had the raw facts, but it was now her job to put it into a report and recommend the next move for the Knights to Rhea. As a mercenary, she felt that playing the role of spymaster meant they were putting a little too much faith into her, but it paid well and she couldn’t complain. She turned to face Byleth.</p><p>‘Well, Professor, it was nice training with you. I’ve got work to do now. I hope we can do it again sometime.’</p><p>‘Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you.’</p><p>Violet eyes met blue for a moment. <em>Merde, I was right earlier. He does remind me of the past. It’s… uncanny how they fight so similarly as well,</em> she thought. Byleth coughed awkwardly and they broke eye contact. </p><p>‘Sorry,’ Shamir apoligised. ‘It’s just… You remind me of someone I know.’</p><p>‘You’ve mentioned that before. Is this a story for another time?’</p><p>‘Yes. Let’s talk later. Over drinks, perhaps.’</p><p>With that, she walked away leaving Byleth alone in the training hall. He stared after her, admiring the way that she stealthily moved and almost melted into the shadows. He definitely didn’t want to get on her bad side. He was about to leave, when a familiar voice popped into his head.</p><p>‘Well, well, well. Is this the beginning of a romance, I sense?’ teased Sothis. Byleth gave a start, but in his mind’s eye he could just imagine her cheeky grin.</p><p><em>Sothis,</em> he mentally replied, <em>you startled me.</em></p><p>‘Sooner or later you must become accustomed to my voice. Now, back to the topic at hand. She’s pretty cute, no?’</p><p>
  <em>What? I just met her and we barely even know each other.</em>
</p><p>‘Sure. You can’t lie to me, though. I can read your mind.’</p><p><em>I’m not lying. We just met and trained together. Like colleagues do.</em> </p><p>‘I bet you find her attractive. Her fierce determination. Her skills with a weapon. Her Dagdan accent. Her voluptuous fig-’</p><p>Byleth’s face went red as he cut her off. <em>Stop. I have nothing to say to that.</em></p><p>Sothis broke into peals of laughter. </p><p>
  <em>Sothis, stop. Please. While I won’t deny that Shamir has a few qualities I might find attractive, you can’t just go around and assume my love life. I just met her. We’re co-workers. Nothing more. </em>
</p><p>‘Relax, I merely jest. Your secret’s safe with me. Come along now, don’t you have a lesson to plan for tomorrow?’</p><p>With that, Byleth hurriedly walked back to his office and slammed his door with more force than was really necessary before pulling out his notes for the next day’s lessons. Yet, at times, his thoughts drifted to the Dagdan mercenary. He could probably get her to run a seminar and – </p><p>‘I knew it.’</p><p>
  <em>Shut it, Sothis.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>French/Dagdan Translations: Échec et mat, Professeur - Checkmate, Professor</p><p>~~~</p><p>I don't do fencing, and I'm pretty sure playing Charlotte in Samurai Shodown isn't enough to get good information on how to use a rapier, so I had to do a lot of research on HEMA. Shamir uses a rapier here because the historical Royal Musketeers of France used it as a sidearm for close-quarters combat as using a musket up close isn't that viable. As Three Houses is set before the introduction of gunpowder to the West, a bow is a suitable stand-in, right?</p><p>Some facts I found out about the rapier during the writing of this:<br/>- It's not to be confused with a fencing foil or épée. A rapier is a bladed weapon that can cut, but is more effective at thrusting.<br/>- Yes, you can cut with a rapier. Due to its length, a fighter wouldn't usually make big swipes with it lest they open themself up to attack. Thus, little flicks of the wrist are used to slash with it. These obviously do less damage than a huge strike, but can still cut deep enough to cause some major injury.<br/>- Rapiers were sometimes used in war, but were mainly used as civilian duelling weapons. War-rapiers are slightly thicker and heavier so they carried more cutting and thrusting power than their civilian counterparts.</p><p>And that's that. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>